


Ordinary Day [vid]

by Scribe



Category: due South
Genre: Download Available, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Vecchio, Seasons 1 and 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiercynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/gifts).



> When I made this vid I had no idea that the fandom already had a Fraser/RayK vid to the same song. I had no intention whatsoever of copying, and I hope that this vid doesn't step on anyone's toes! You should go watch yunitsa's [Ordinary Day](http://yunitsa.livejournal.com/172189.html) too; hopefully the two vids work as complimentary.

Password to watch is "state of mind"

[Download: 150MB](https://app.box.com/s/zx3eai531oekbk2pcrx6)  
[Download: 60MB](http://www.sendspace.com/file/d6tmtr)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is for fiercynn but also because of fiercynn; she provided the song, endless encouragement, several key ideas, and the impetus to finally get it posted.
> 
> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
